Duke Eltan
Entar}} *Fighter |kit = *''None'' *Berserker |alignment = |allegiance = Neutral |organization = Flaming Fist |movement_speed = 0 |area = Southwest Baldur's Gate |place = Flaming Fist Headquarters |level = 20 |hit_points = 132 |strength = 16 |dexterity = 12 |constitution = 15 |intelligence = 15 |wisdom = 14 |charisma = 15 |total_scores = 87 |weapon_proficiencies =+++++ Long Sword +++ War Hammer ++ Single-Weapon Style |thac0 = 1 |morale = 16 |breaking_point = 2 |recovery_time = 60 |natural_ac = 10 |effective_ac = 10 |s_v_death = 3 |s_v_wand = 5 |s_v_polymorph = 4 |s_v_breath = 4 |s_v_spell = 6 |fire = 0 |magical_fire = 0 |cold = 0 |magical_cold = 0 |electricity = 0 |acid = 0 |magic = 0 |slashing = 0 |crushing = 0 |piercing = 0 |missile = 0 |items = The Magma Bulwark +2, Long Sword +2, Girdle of Stone Giant Strength, Greenstone Amulet }} Duke Eltan is the leader of the Flaming Fist and also one of the four Grand Dukes of Baldur's Gate. Biography Duke Eltan is the leader of the Flaming Fist and is a member of the Council of the Four. He is first encountered by the PC at the Flaming Fist headquarters and gives the player the quest to discover the Iron Throne's plans and the whereabouts of its leaders: subsequently rewarding them with the book needed to re-enter Candlekeep. He was a close friend of Scar and was the ruling Grand Duke of Baldur's Gate. In the player's temporary absence from the city, Eltan is incapacitated through illness, and his right-hand man Scar is murdered. Eltan's illness is exacerbated, or possibly caused, by a slow poison administered by his personal healer Rashad - who is in fact a doppelganger. Eltan's illness means that he is unable to command and thus unable to appoint his own lieutenant to replace Scar in the Flaming Fist: the job thus falls to Angelo Dosan, a corrupt man in Sarevok's pay. This means that even after Rashad's exposure and death it is not safe for Eltan to remain at the Flaming Fist HQ, and thus he looks for sanctuary with another ally, the Harbormaster of Baldur's Gate. Related Quests *Investigating the Iron Throne Notes *Due to his importance in the story, Eltan is unkillable and will not become hostile when attacked. You can deplete his HP to 0 and he will remain on his feet as if nothing has happened. He will also never become hostile after a failed pick pockets attempt, unlike almost every other NPC in the game. *When you first meet him during the quest Investigating the Iron Throne, you can pick his pockets to steal History of the Nether Scrolls before it is required by the main plot, but you will be unable to do anything with it yet. Later when the time comes he will apparently not notice that he has been robbed, and will claim to be giving you the book regardless. External links * Category:Innocents Category:Fighters Category:No kit Category:Berserkers Category:Flaming Fist